Crazy
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Beckie lands in the G-boyz world one day ; in Duo's dorm room. This is is all fine and dandy , until she realizes that she has a life ; and she needs to get back to her world.
1. Chapter One

Rebekah woke to the sound of a bell dinging.  
  
"My alarm clock doesn't sound like that", she thought.  
  
She blinked a couple times, and glanced at her surroundings.  
  
" Wh-Where am I?" she wondered aloud.  
  
This was definitely not her room. In fact it was quite drab. No sparkly or fuzzy things, no anime posters all over the place, just a plain pale blue wall. She stood, and looked around some more.  
  
There was someone sleeping in a twin bed, someone with a very long braid.  
  
" It'd be so cool if that was Duo, if I landed in the G-boys world."  
  
A laptop sat on the nightstand, glowing blue; the persons' hand was resting on the keyboard. The computer started bleeping.  
  
" Whoa!" he or she fell out of bed, on to the ground. She into the open closet and closed the door.  
  
She peeked out through a little crack in the door.  
  
" Aww man! I forgot to finish that message." A male voice groaned.  
  
Another boy, wearing a vile green shirt and tight spandex entered the room.  
  
He looked at the computer screen.  
  
" A-a-a-a-a-a-sred-I-I-o-o- m-m- question mark period, comma" he read aloud.  
  
The boy who'd just fell out of bed looked up at him.  
  
" Looks like your completing all your work Duo." He criticized.  
  
" Oh shaddup." The supposed Duo replied.  
  
" No way! I must be dreamin'. Either that or I'm more of a lunatic than I thought," thought Beckie.  
  
She put herself back on her haunches and continued to watch.  
  
" Did you hear something?" the boy Beckie believed to be Heero questioned.  
  
" Yeah, I think it's coming from over there." Said Duo, pointing to the closet.  
  
Perspiration began to form at her brow.  
  
" God no!" She pleaded.  
  
The same bell she had woken up to started ringing again.  
  
" Breakfast bell, I am not missin it"  
  
He hopped out the door, and Heero followed.  
  
" Phew!" she breathed.  
  
She noticed something strange about the closet; it was filled with uniforms. She flipped on the light, and pulled it one over.  
  
They were red and gray. On the chest area, more so to the left it had  
  
" Cinq Kingdome Academy" embroidered on it in gold.  
  
So she wouldn't look too strange in her 20th century clothing, she put one of the uniforms on.  
  
She went out to the main part of the room, and walked over to the nightstand. She opened the drawer and found a hairbrush and several black hair-bands.  
  
" I'm wearing Duo Maxwell's school uniform, and using his hair stuff! At least I think. If I'm not crazy." She said aloud.  
  
She looked into the mirror, and took note that she looked just like an anime character.  
  
Her hair, still strawberry blonde, was now longer. It was still choppy, and short; but it looked like something in closer relation to Heero's hairstyle. Her eyes were really big, and instead of being a dark brown they were black. She glanced down at her hands, they still looked way too big for her arms, and they were still callused from playing guitar.  
  
" Ok, I have no clue what's going on here, but I might as well live it up!" she sighed. She jumped to her feet and walked out the door. She walked down a hallway, until she found a stand containing several newspapers and such. She looked through them, until she found a map of the school.  
  
She looked at it for awhile, while walking until she bumped into someone.  
  
" Ay watch it!" she yelled.  
  
Her anger softened when she saw whom it was. Quatre! Pilot of Sand rock!  
  
" Oh, so sorry sir." He apologized.  
  
She figured she looked like a guy. Her hair was shorn, she was wearing a guy's uniform, and her chest wasn't very developed.  
  
" Oh, its ok Quatre, I'm sorry." She told him.  
  
Quatre's eyes popped out in amazement.  
  
" H-have we met?" he questioned her.  
  
" Uhm-uh, probably. I'm pretty good with names." Beckie lied.  
  
" Funny, I don't remember yours." He replied.  
  
" Oh, its Rebekah, you can call me Beckie, or like most of the kids I know, you can call me Queenie." She replied.  
  
" You're a girl? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He apologized again.  
  
"It's ok, I don't look that feminine." Beckie assured him.  
  
" Are you new here?" he questioned her.  
  
" Uh, yes. I was looking for the breakfast room." She answered.  
  
"Oh, I was just headed there. I'll take you."  
  
The headed out into the hallway, and started up the staircase. The two hadn't taken three steps, when Beckie fell.  
  
" Whoa, you ok?" Quatre checked with her.  
  
" Yes. I'm a clumsy baka." She replied.  
  
Quatre held his hand out; to help her up, she took it. He pulled her up.  
  
" Arigato Quatre" she thanked him.  
  
Pretty soon they were both in the breakfast room. The scent of pancakes and coffee filled her nostrils.  
  
She saw Duo and sat down next to him.  
  
" Hi there kawaii!" she greeted.  
  
" Hello." He returned.  
  
" So, what's your name?" she questioned him, though she already knew it.  
  
" Duo Maxwell, and yours?"  
  
" Rebekah Star, but my friends all call me Queenie." She replied.  
  
" I must be crazy!" she thought.  
  
AN- it was an experimental story, I'm not sure about it. I might write it in my POV next chapter. R&R pwease! 


	2. Chapter Two

AN- I wrote this one in my POV, because that's how I seem to write the best. Hope u like!  
  
  
  
" Queenie huh? That's an interesting nickname." Duo told me.  
  
I grinned, but then noticed the whole room was shaking, like an earthquake! Everyone was acting normally, or as normally as you can in a cartoon world. I decided to do as they did.  
  
A strange looking woman entered the room. She wore a short pink dress, an apron, and a maid's hat. Her hair was sandy brown, but I could tell it was beginning to gray. In her arms she carried a platter with all sorts of breakfast items on it.  
  
" So, what'd you order?" Duo questioned me.  
  
" Aw man! I forgot about that." I told him.  
  
" You can use my order form." He offered.  
  
The woman came by Quatre, who sat two seats away from us. Duo handed me the form, as she handed everyone their breakfast.  
  
She finally came to me, and looked at the paper. Her nametag said " Trina". Trina handed piled my plate high with food. I knew duo ate a lot, so I didn't make any strange looks. While she was busy putting food upon my plate, I handed duo back his order form.  
  
" Thanks" I said.  
  
" Anytime."  
  
I followed the g-boys through all their classes {of course they were all in the same ones.}. It was still boring school, just fancier technology. Duo and I became fast friends, and Wufei and I became fast enemies. I openly expressed my opinions, whatever they may be {including upon women in power} and Wufei highly disliked that. Duo loved it, he thought it was good that I didn't let anyone push me around too.  
  
~* After school. *~  
  
I followed them home, to wherever they were going; it obviously wasn't home, since the Cinq Kingdom Academy was a boarding school. We reached a strange garage, which held SIX Gundams. Why six? I had no clue. Dr. J was standing in there.  
  
" Well, what'd' you want J?" interrogated Heero.  
  
" You will all have a new pilot joining you."  
  
" What? We don't need another pilot, we're fine on our own." Objected Wufei.  
  
" Your next mission is a difficult one. You'll need help."  
  
" Fine whatever, what's his name?" Duo asked.  
  
" Actually, her name, is Rebekah."  
  
" Rebekah? I met a girl with that name today." Exclaimed Quatre.  
  
  
  
" It was probably her, she has no clue she's a gundam pilot yet, but she's' standing right behind there." He said, pointing to my hiding spot.  
  
I gulped. Things just kept getting weirder as this crazy dream went on. I was now a Gundam pilot.  
  
Wufei came over, and pulled away the metal piece. Sure enough, he'd found me. I was scared; I had no clue how to be a pilot! I didn't know anything about technology; the most I could do was manage a website!  
  
" This weakling onna is the new pilot!" he screamed.  
  
I didn't know why, but words just started tumbling outta my mouth, as if I werent controlling it.  
  
" Yes, I am the new gundam pilot, 06. My Gundams name is Gundam StarDust. I am from Canada."  
  
I wasn't Canadian! I was from Arizona! In America! I tried to say this, but my mouth wouldn't budge. It was obvious now, that this wasn't my own life I was living. It was someone else's. This probably meant that the other Rebekah was in my body right about now. I certainly hoped she was good at math, I had a big test coming up.  
  
There was a bigger question now, how would I get home? It was nice and all, meeting the gundam boys, but I had a life to live! What if I was stuck here forever? 


End file.
